


Can't contain this

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Slutty Harry, Smut, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drużyna Louisa wygrywa ważny mecz, a Louis robi się nieco zazdrosny w trakcie świętowania tego w klubie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't contain this

\- Brawo, Lou! – krzyczy Harry, podskakując przy lini bocznej.

       Jego okrzyk ginie w ochrypłym ryku tysiąca gardeł, ale to nic, bo Louis patrzy na niego i ignoruje poklepywania pozostałych zawodników, kiedy pędzi przez murawę w jego stronę. Jest spocony; koszula przylega ciasno do jego torsu, a białe spodenki noszą ślady trawy, a jego oddech urywa się, to wszystko nie ma jednak znaczenia, gdy wpada z impetem na Harry’ego, pozwalając zamknąć się w mocnym uścisku.

\- Zrobiłeś to, kochanie. – Harry szepcze w jego szyję. – Udało ci się, jestem tak bardzo dumny!

\- Zrobiłem to! – piszczy Louis, odchylając się w ramionach Harry’ego, by objąć dłońmi jego twarz, a chwilę później całuje go mocno i pewnie, a jego serce bije szybko w piersi.

      Wygrali.

~*~

      Harry nie ma ochoty na wypad do głośnego, londyńskiego klubu, wolałby wrócić do domu i tam należycie świętować wygraną, ale chłopcy z drużyny nalegali, a Louisowi, jako ich kapitanowi, trudno było odmówić. Dlatego też Harry siedzi teraz przy barze, opierając się o niego plecami, z drinkiem w ręku i obserwuje swojego chłopaka, bawiącego się na parkiecie.

      Przychodzi na każde mecze Louisa, a nawet na treningi, jeśli tylko ma czas, ale nie przepada za chłopakami z drużyny. Oni wszyscy są wysocy, umięśnieni i wysportowani, i mają wgląd w tę część życia Louisa, do której Harry – choć nie ważne jak bardzo się stara – nie ma wejścia. Co z tego, że docenia talent swojego chłopaka, dopinguje go i wspiera, jeśli jest gówniany w samej grze i nie ma pojęcia co to „spalony”.  Nie pomaga też fakt, że większość z nich jest nieprzyzwoicie przystojna. I, cóż, są mili, więc to nie tak, że niechęć Harry’ego jest uzasadniona.

      Więc, być może Harry czuje się nieco niepewnie w ich towarzystwie i czasami rozpalają oni w nim iskierkę zazdrości, ale radzi sobie całkiem dobrze z tłumieniem tego.

\- O czym tak myślisz, Haz? – pyta Lou, pojawiając się przy jego boku.

      Wręcz promienieje ekscytacją i Harry uśmiecha się do niego. Nim może odpowiedzieć, Louis kładzie dłoń na jego karku i przyciąga go do namiętnego pocałunku, który pozostawia go bez tchu.

\- Um… O niczym? – odpowiada, unosząc pytająco brew.

      To nie tak, że zachowanie Louisa jest w jakimś stopniu zaskakujące, Tomlinson jest typem dominującym i Harry to  _uwielbia_ , ale takie rzeczy zazwyczaj mają miejsce w ich domu, najczęściej w sypialni, a nie w głośnym klubie z ludźmi wokół nich.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze – mruczy Louis, ciągnąc za kołnierzy koszuli, którą Harry ma na sobie. – Muszę dać innym znać, że jesteś zajęty.

      Harry śmieje się cicho, kręcąc z rozczuleniem głową. Cóż, tak, Louis jest typem zazdrośnika, jest nawet gorszy od niego samego.

\- Myślę, że dałeś to wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, kiedy weszliśmy tutaj, a ty miałeś rękę w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni – mówi z rozbawieniem.

\- Cóż, nie zaszkodzi przypomnieć. – Louis przekrzywia głowę, a potem całuje go raz jeszcze w kącik ust, zanim wyjmuje mu drinka z ręki i wypija resztę kolorowego napoju. – To dlatego smakujesz tak słodko… – mówi z zastanowieniem, patrząc na puste naczynie, a potem odstawia je na blat. – Nie chcesz zatańczyć?

      Harry patrzy na niego z politowaniem, a Louis tylko chichocze; obaj dobrze wiedzą, że Harry nie jest najlepszym tancerzem. Cóż, to zmienia się jedynie wtedy, gdy ma w sobie trochę alkoholu i chce być seksowny, wtedy potrafi ocierać się i wić, sprawiając, że Louisowi trudno utrzymać ręce przy sobie.

\- W takim razie idę znaleźć Danielle, obiecałem jej jeden taniec. – Louis mówi wesoło, a potem odchodzi, znikając w tłumie ciał.

      Młodszy chłopak patrzy za nim z uśmiechem, a potem obraca się do barmana, by zamówić kolejnego drinka.

\- Niech będą dwa, ja stawiam! – woła ktoś obok niego i Harry obraca głowę.

      Mężczyzna opiera się o bar i Harry rozpoznaje w nim Bena, kolegę z drużyny Louisa.

\- Nie musiałeś. – Harry mówi cicho, ale Ben wzrusza tylko ramionami i uśmiecha się wesoło.

\- Chciałem – mówi, mrugając do niego.

      Harry czuje lekkie rumieńce wpływające na jego policzki i przygryza wargę, spuszczając wzrok. Ben jest jednym ze starszych członków zespołu, zbliża się pod trzydziestkę, ale wciąż jest bardzo przystojny i trudno temu zaprzeczyć.

      Bierze swojego drinka z wdzięcznością i wypija go jednym haustem, uśmiechając się na słodki posmak w ustach. Ignoruje natarczywe spojrzenie Bena, który macha na barmana i po chwili przed Harrym pojawia się kolejna szklaneczka.

\- Chcesz mnie upić, Winston? – pyta zaczepnie, ponieważ szumi mu lekko w głowie, a Ben zawsze był miły w stosunku do niego.

\- Tylko trochę rozluźnić, skarbie – odpowiada mężczyzna, poruszając brwiami.

      Harry przygryza wargę i wypija alkohol, który pali go nieco w gardle, a potem patrzy spod rzęs na Bena, kiedy mężczyzna wyciąga rękę i przesuwa lekko palcami przez materiał chusty owiniętej wokół głowy młodszego chłopaka. Harry pozwala mu na to przez kilka sekund, ale potem odsuwa się, a Ben reaguje śmiechem.

\- Jesteś uroczy. – Komentuje. – Rozumiem już co Tomlinson w tobie widzi.

      Na wspomnienie o swoim chłopaku Harry odwraca się, skanując wzrokiem tłum tańczących ludzi.

\- Nie martw się o niego, widziałem, jak tańczył z tą panienką Payne’a – mówi Ben, szturchając go w ramię. – Może my też zatańczymy?

      Harry przenosi na niego wzrok i kręci głową.

\- Nie jestem najlepszym tancerzem -  odpowiada, przekrzykując muzykę.

      Ben przygląda mu się przez chwilę z uniesionymi brwiami, a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, przyciąga go do siebie, ciągnąc za szlufki spodni; Harry stacza się ze stołka barowego i niemal potyka o własne stopy, ale mężczyzna przytrzymuje go blisko siebie.

\- Louis opowiadał nam w szatni co innego – szepcze do jego ucha, a potem śmieje się, rozbawiony, gdy Harry odskakuje od niego niczym oparzony.

      Dłonie młodszego chłopaka opierają się o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, by utrzymać go na dystans i jednocześnie by odnaleźć równowagę, ponieważ w jego głowie szumi bardziej niż wcześniej. Być może powinien odsunąć się od Bena, ale to nie tak, że robią coś złego; Harry jest nawet pewien, że mężczyzna nie ma na celu podrywania go, a jedynie sobie z niego żartuje, tak, jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej w obecności Louisa, tylko po to, by zirytować swojego kapitana.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie za mną nadążyć, staruszku? – pyta mimowolnie, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

      Serce bije mocno w jego piersi, a alkohol buzuje w żyłach i Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie budzi się w nim ta druga strona, druga natura chłopca, który jest czarujący i flirtujący, i to jest coś, czego nie może do końca okiełznać. Dlatego pozwala Benowi zaciągnąć się na środek parkietu.

      Muzyka wypełnia jego umysł i Harry zaczyna poruszać się w jej rytmie, trzymając starszego mężczyznę na dystans. Uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy kręci biodrami i mruga, gdy okręca się, dając mu dobry widok na swój mały, jędrny tyłek, który wygląda naprawdę dobrze w tych ciasnych spodniach. To wszystko jest całkowicie niewinne i Harry dobrze się bawi, kusząc i uwodząc starszego mężczyznę, czując ekscytację na widok jego ciemniejących oczu, gdy wędruje wzrokiem po jego ciele: od długich nóg, przez rozpiętą do połowy koszulę, do twarzy wykrzywionej w figlarnym uśmiechu.

      Czuje na sobie coraz więcej spojrzeń, które jedynie nakręcają go coraz bardziej. Tak, uwielbia być w centrum uwagi, uwielbia być chciany i pożądany, i to właśnie sprawia, że pozwala, by dźwięki przejęły nad nim kontrolę.

      Obraca się tyłem, a Ben wykorzystuje to i przysuwa się do jego pleców, kładąc duże dłonie na jego biodrach. Harry wzdryga się lekko, ponieważ nie są to ręce do których przywykł, ale pozwala mu na to i tańczy dalej, kiedy mężczyzna przyciska go do swojego ciała.

      To poniekąd ekscytujące, być pożądanym przez innego mężczyznę, ale Harry zna swoje granice, więc kiedy jego tyłek zahacza o twardniejącego penisa Bena, próbuje się odsunąć, ale w tym samym momencie palce mężczyzny zaciskają się mocniej na jego biodrach, a do jego piersi przyciska się inny facet, ocierając się od niego.

      Harry sapie, zaskoczony. Mężczyzna przed nim jest starszy, ma lekko siwe włosy, a jego twarz jest czerwona, z lekkim zarostem na policzkach i śmierdzi potem, kiedy przesuwa wielkimi dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i wypycha biodra w rytm muzyki.

      Harry chce zaprotestować, ponieważ nie, to nie jest fajne, a on ma chłopaka, ale wszystko, co ucieka z jego ust to miękki jęk, kiedy czuje dwa, naprężone penisy ocierające się o niego. Ben niemalże przylega do niego całym ciałem, przyciskając mocno swoje krocze do pośladków Harry’ego, a mężczyzna przed nim wsuwa udo między rozwarte nogi Stylesa i ociera się o niego szybko i niechlujnie.

\- Jestem Simon – mruczy do jego ucha i Harry drży nieco, przymykając powieki. – Ty i twój chłopak macie ochotę na wspólną zabawę?

      To pytanie, a także lekkie uściśnięcie jego pośladka sprawiają, że Harry otwiera oczy i odpycha starszego mężczyznę od siebie. Simon wygląda na nieco urażonego, ale tylko przewraca oczami obraca się, odchodząc. Nim Harry może odsunąć się także od Bena, czuje jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i odciąga od niego.

\- Louis! – sapie. – Ja…

\- Cicho, Haz. – Louis przerywa mu ostrym tonem i zarzuca ręce na szyję, przyciągając go bliżej.

      Harry pochyla się, pozwalając swojemu chłopakowi przyciągnąć się bliżej i jęczy, kiedy Louis wypycha biodra, ale dźwięk ten szybko zostaje stłumiony przez usta chłopaka, który całuje go natarczywie i głęboko, ciągnąc zębami za dolną wargę.

\- Louis, proszę… – Harry wzdycha, kiedy Louis zsuwa ręce z jego karku, przesuwając delikatnie palcami po jego plecach, by ostatecznie zatrzymać się na jego pośladkach, by ścisnąć je stanowczo, tym samym przysuwając go bliżej do siebie.

      Louis nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego splata razem ich palce i ciągnie go przez tłum ludzi, wychodząc na chłodne, nocne powietrze. W milczeniu zatrzymuje taksówkę i wpycha Harry’ego na tylne siedzenie, wchodząc zaraz za nim i podając adres ich mieszkania, a kiedy taksówkarz rusza z miejsca, język Louisa na nowo znajduje się w ustach Harry’ego, a jego dłonie są dosłownie wszędzie na jego ciele.

      Harry jęczy i wierci się na skórzanym siedzeniu, kiedy Louis przygryza płatek jego ucha, a potem kolejno szyję i obojczyki. Dźwięki te roznoszą się w samochodzie, nie zagłuszone nawet przez podgłośnione radio i chłopak jest pewien, że kierowca taksówki z ulgą zatrzymuje się pod ich mieszkaniem, ale nie może przejmować się bardziej.

      Wejście po klatce schodowej zajmuje dużo więcej czasu niż zwykle, kiedy co chwilę wpadają na barierkę lub ścianę, całując się gorączkowo, jęcząc w swoje usta i rozpinając nawzajem swoje koszule. Miękkie pocałunki Louisa rozpraszają go, gdy próbuje wsunąć klucz do zamka, a kiedy w końcu mu się udaje, zostaje brutalnie wepchnięty do środka i przyciśnięty do drzwi.

\- Louis! – woła zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy zęby chłopaka wbijają się w skórę jego piersi.

\- Lubisz to, prawda? – Louis szepcze w jego szyję, kiedy ciągnie jego loki. – Podobało ci się, kiedy na ciebie patrzyli… rozbierali wzrokiem… dotykali…

      Każde słowo jest zaznaczone przez mocne ściśnięcie pośladków Harry’ego i chłopak mruczy za każdym razem. Czuje, jak chłodne palce Louisa przebiegają po jego odsłoniętej piersi,zsuwając koszulę z ramion i pozwalając, by materiał opadł przy ich stopach. Louis chwyta go za dłoń i ciągnie za sobą do ich wspólnej sypialni, a potem popycha gwałtownie na łóżko.

      Harry opada na miękki materac z cichym westchnięciem, ale nim może cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego oddech utyka w gardle, kiedy Louis pochyla się nad nim, odpinając zamek jego spodni. Unosząc biodra, Harry pozwala mu zdjąć z siebie zbędne ubranie, a Louis chichocze gardłowo.

\- Taki chętny.

      Kiedy spodnie leżą już porzucone na podłodze, usta Louisa przesuwają się w pocałunkach po brzuchu młodszego chłopaka, a  potem także po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, aż w końcu Louis składa długie, mokre pocałunki na nabrzmiałym penisie przez cienki materiał bokserek.

\- Louis, proszę, proszę, proszę. – Harry błaga, wsuwając palce w brązowe, roztrzepane kosmyki.

\- Jesteś taki rozpustny, Harry… – mówi Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie. Jego kciuki bawią się gumką majtek młodszego chłopaka, kiedy drażni się z nim, odsuwając je nieznacznie tylko po to, by po chwili materiał powrócił na swoje pierwotne miejsce. – Jeszcze przed chwilą tańczyłeś z dwoma innymi facetami, którzy nie byli mną, a teraz leżysz tu i prosisz… O  co dokładnie prosisz, Harry?

      Harry wzdycha, nie mogąc sformułować żadnego zdania.

\- Chcę… Potrzebuję… Louis!

      Louis śmieje się i zasysa skórę na biodrze chłopaka i Harry wie, że za kilka minut ślad ten będzie brunatnoczerwony, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Lubi, kiedy Louis go oznacza, kiedy pokazuje wszystkim, że Harry należy tylko do niego.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, kochanie? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy zsuwa bokserki Harry’ego boleśnie powoli, zachwycając się tym, jak jego naprężone przyrodzenie układa się na brzuchu chłopaka. – Potrzebujesz Bena, by się tobą zajął? A może chcesz tego starszego faceta… Chcesz, by cię pieprzył?

\- Louis, chcę… Chcę ciebie, Lou, proszę, ja…

      Harry urywa, kiedy czuje szorstki, wilgotny język na swoim wejściu. Louis liże dokładnie obręcz zaciskających się mięśni, a potem powoli wsuwa się do środka, ostrożnie i dokładnie rozciągając go swoim językiem, aż musi przycisnąć biodra Harry’ego do materaca, kiedy chłopak wypycha je do góry, chcąc dać mu lepszy dostęp, chcąc poczuć go głębiej w sobie. Język Louisa wysuwa się teraz znacznie szybciej w ciasną dziurkę Harry’ego, wywołując jego ciche westchnięcia i wysapywane „ach” za każdym razem, gdy język dociera głębiej niż wcześniej.

\- Chciałbyś, by to był język Bena? – Louis szepcze, gdy klęka między rozrzuconymi nogami Harry’ego. – Chciałbyś poczuć go w sobie?

      Zaciska palce wokół wrażliwych sutków Harry’ego, wykręcając je nieco, a chłopak piszczy, patrząc na niego wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Ma rumieńce na twarzy i szyi, a pot perli się na jego czole. Oddycha szybko i ciężko, a za każdym razem, gdy Louis wspomina imię Bena lub tego drugiego mężczyznę, jego powieki trzepoczą.

\- Louis…Louis, proszę…

      Louis doskonale wie o co prosi Harry. Wciska w niego dwa palce i kiedy Harry zaciska dłonie na materiale, szepcze mu wprost do ucha:

\- Jesteś taką dziwką, Harry.

      I to wydaje się być właśnie tym dla Harry’ego, ponieważ jęczy przeciągle, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i unosząc biodra. Jego dłonie wędrują po swojej klatce piersiowej, ściskając nabrzmiałe sutki i ochrypły jęk zdaje się nieprzerwanie wydobywać z jego gardła.

\- Podobało ci się, kiedy cię dotykali – mruczy Louis, wsuwając dwa palce we wnętrze swego kochanka. – Podobało ci się, kiedy ocierali się o ciebie. Widziałem, jak bardzo tego chciałeś, Harry. Jak bardzo chciałeś, by wzięli cię tam, na tym parkiecie… Chciałeś, by pieprzyli cię tak mocno…

      Harry kwili, kiedy Louis wsuwa w niego trzy palce i zgina je, pocierając opuszkami jego wnętrze. Uwielbia zachrypnięty głos swojego chłopaka szepczący mu do ucha takie sprośności, uwielbia jego palce, rozciągające go z rozmysłem, albo mocno i niechlujnie. Uwielbia to, jak ciało Louisa ociera się o niego, gdy pochyla się, by wyssać malinki tuż pod tatuażami jaskółek, a także na jego szyi i szczęce.

\- Chciałeś im possać, prawda? - mówi, przygryzając płatek jego ucha i uderzając palcami w prostatę chłopaka. - Chciałeś opaść przed nimi na kolana i pozwolić im pieprzyć swoje śliczne usteczka, ponieważ jesteś taką kurwą, Harry.

\- O Boże, Louis! Tak, tak,  _tak_!

      Louis uśmiecha się w zagłębienie jego szyi i delektuje się jękiem Harry'ego, gdy wysuwa z niego swoje palce. Głodnym, spragnionym spojrzeniem taksuje nagie ciało, kiedy sięga po prezerwatywy i buteleczkę lubrykantu, ale Harry wytrąca mu z ręki kwadratowe opakowanie.

\- Chcę cię poczuć, Lou, proszę… - Jego głos załamuje się, gdy zaciska wolną dłoń wokół swojego nabrzmiałego penisa, przeciągając nią kilka razy.

      Louis niemalże warczy na ten widok i w pośpiechu nawilża swojego członka.

\- Na kolana! - Rozkazuje, a Harry jak posłuszny szczeniaczek obraca się na brzuch i jęczy, gdy jego penis ociera się o materiał pościeli, nim klęka przed Louisem, wypinając do niego swój tyłek. - Kurwa, jesteś taki chętny, Harry. - Louis oblizuje wargi, kciukami rozsuwając pośladki chłopaka i spluwa na jego różową dziurkę. - Zrobiłbyś wszystko, by dostać kutasa w tą swoją ciasną dziureczkę.

\- Louis, proszę! - Harry łka, patrząc na niego przez ramię.

\- Powiedz mi kim jesteś, Harry.

\- Louis…

\- Kim jesteś, Harry?

      Harry patrzy na niego; jego twarz jest zarumieniona, a włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła. Jego uda drżą w oczekiwaniu i on po prostu tak bardzo chce zostać wypełniony, tak bardzo tego potrzebuje.

\- Jestem dziwką, Louis. Proszę, Lou, ja…

      Krzyk Harry'ego roznosi się po sypialni, kiedy Louis wchodzi w niego jednym ruchem, a jego jądra obijają się o pośladki chłopaka. Nie daje mu szansy ani czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tego wypełnienia, po prostu porusza się w nim, szybko i niechlujnie, ściskając mocno jego biodra.

      Przez chwilę pomieszczenie wypełniają tylko ich ciężkie oddechy i ciche “och” padające z ust Harry'ego za każdym razem, gdy Louis wsuwa się w niego pewnie i głęboko, a także dźwięk skóry uderzanej o skórę, gdy biodra starszego chłopaka zderzają się z pośladkami Harry'ego.

\- Więcej, L-Lou, m-mocniej, proszę, błagam, ja…

\- O mój Boże… - Louis sapie, nachylając się nad jego plecami, zmieniając nieznacznie kąt. - Jesteś tak cholernie tego spragniony, kurwa, Harry.

\- Tak! - Harry kwili, kiedy Louis uderza w jego prostatę. - Louis, Louis,  _Louis_.

\- Jesteś… jesteś pewien, że właśnie to imię chcesz krzyczeć… Harry? - Ruchy bioder Louisa stają się niechlujne i kilka razy jego penis wysuwa się z odbytu młodszego chłopaka, na co ten jęczy, tylko po to by krzyknąć, kiedy Louis wchodzi w niego na nowo, wbijając się głęboko. - Może wolałbyś, by to Ben teraz pieprzył cię jak dziwkę, którą jesteś, Harry? A może wolałbyś ujeżdżać… ujeżdżać tego faceta, który mógłby być twoim  _ojcem_ , co, Harry?

      Harry jęczy przeciągle, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, a Louis zwalnia tempo, próbując wyrównać oddech. Uśmiecha się pod nosem, kiedy jego chłopak sam zaczyna poruszać biodrami, próbując wywołać większe tarcie, wziąć głębiej w siebie jego penisa, ale Louis nie pozwala mu na to; wychodzi z niego i nim Harry może zaprotestować, obraca go gwałtownie na łóżku, wsuwając język między jego rozwarte wargi.

      Sapią i wzdychają w swoje usta, kiedy poruszają biodrami naprzeciw siebie. Dłonie Harry'ego odnajdują drogę do pośladków Louisa i ściska je lekko, przyciągając bliżej do siebie i jęczy, gdy penis chłopaka ociera się o jego.

\- Widziałem te wszystkie spojrzenia, Harry - mówi w jego usta, patrząc, jak powieki chłopaka trzepoczą. - Widziałem, jak ci wszyscy mężczyźni patrzyli na ciebie, rozbierali wzrokiem, pragnęli cię. Ale ty jesteś mój, prawda? - pyta, odsuwając się.

      Rozsuwa szeroko nogi Harry'ego, trzymając w mocnym uścisku jego kostki i przytrzymując je w powietrzu, gdy sam klęka tuż przy nim, przesuwając główką penisa po pierścieniu mięśni przy wejściu kochanka.

\- Mój Harry, mój chłopak,  _moja_  dziwka.

      I z tym wchodzi mocno w niego, a Harry krzyczy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i zaciskając mocno powieki.

\- Jesteś mój, nikogo więcej, rozumiesz? - warczy, ruszając gwałtownie biodrami, sprawiając, że Harry musi przytrzymać się prętów łóżka, by nie uderzyć głową w wezgłowie.

      Sprężyny materaca skrzypią pod nimi z każdym ruchem, a drewniana rama łóżka uderza o ścianę. Harry łka i jęczy, powtarzając w kółko “Lou, Lou, proszę” oraz wzdychając “ach, ach, więcej, tak!”, a Louis sapie przy każdym ruchu, patrząc niemal zahipnotyzowany na to, jak z czerwonego penisa Harry'ego wyciekają pierwsze krople białej spermy, plamiąc jego brzuch i kontrastując w ten niesamowity sposób z czarnym atramentem wytatuowanego motyla.

-  _Mój_  - sapie, kiedy wysuwa się z niego, opryskując własnym nasieniem jego wejście i uda.

      Kiedy Louis układa się obok niego, Harry obraca się na bok i obejmuje jego policzek dłonią. Przez chwilę przygląda mu się w milczeniu, pozwalając na unormowanie oddechu i odgarnia grzywkę przyklejoną do czoła.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym? - pyta szeptem.

      Louis uśmiecha się sennie i przytakuje, przysuwając się bliżej i całując słodko jego usta.

\- I wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, by ktoś inny dotknął mnie w sposób, w jaki dotykasz mnie ty? - Harry pyta nieco zmartwionym głosem.

\- Och, skarbie. - Louis przerzuca udo przez nogi Harry'ego, przytulając się do jego spoconego ciała. Wzdycha cicho, kiedy ich przyrodzenia ocierają się o siebie, wywołując nieco bolesne już teraz tarcie, ale mimo to nie odsuwa się od niego. - Kocham cię. I wiem, że ty kochasz mnie. I wiem, jak bardzo… jak bardzo działa na ciebie to, gdy nazywam cię… No sam wiesz, w łóżku. Ale to nie znaczy, że tak o tobie myślę - mruczy, obdarzając jego szyję malutkimi, krótkimi całusami.

      Harry wypuszcza długo wstrzymywane powietrze i całuje Louisa w głowę, otaczając go swoimi rękoma.

\- To faktycznie mnie podnieca - mówi zamyślonym głosem. - Ale prawdopodobnie nie podobałoby mi się to tak bardzo, gdyby nazwał mnie… dziwką… ktoś, kto nie jest tobą.

\- Niech tylko spróbują. - Louis mówi sennie, układając głowę na piersi Harry'ego, a potem zasypia.


End file.
